X marks the spot
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When Jane is trapped in a house, Lisbon and the team try to save him. Jisbon, slightly Rigspelt. Rated M for gore and language.


**A/N: So I decided to write this story, I don't know if you guys will like it, but I at least tried . Also, this is my first Crossover, so, don't be mean . Rated M for maybe scary moments or gore and language . Oh, and it's obvious AU, so don't blame me if the characters are to OOC, but I just sometimes needed to do it. Oh well, you will see in the end . Definitely Jisbon, slightly Rigspelt.**

**Disclaimer: Ah man... I thought that I just for once owned The Mentalist or Saw... Turns out to be just a dream... Damn...**

Patrick Jane woke up. All he could taste was blood. He looked around. Where the hell was he? He tried to stand up, but apparently he was tied to a chair. Man... Just when Jane thought he completely lost his mind, a TV on his side turned on. It showed a clown, with dark hair and red eyes.

"Hello Patrick. In the past few years you destroyed your life. Destroyed your life because you lived for nothing but vengeance for the death of your wife and child. Today, you can get your vengeance. Right now, you're in a building with several rooms. In each room, there is a person who had something to do with their death or time after their death. Do you have it in you? Do you have the ability to kill people, or does it turn out the be bluff?"

And the TV turned off. What the hell? Jane began to struggle, to get his hands free so that he could just try to escape from this room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Jane?" Lisbon asked while walking in the bullpen. Sure, he was lost, a lot of times, but they weren't working on a case yet, so she didn't knew where he was.<p>

"We don't know either, boss." Van Pelt answered. Her team looked confused.

"Okay, Cho and Rigsby, you go looking at this home and in the attic, Van Pelt, you try and track his phone down. I'll inform Hightower." God, Jane, what the hell did you do now?

* * *

><p>He managed to free himself, but as soon as he stood up, he heard a tick. He turned around and saw a clock, set for one hour. One hour? Do I have one hour to get out of here? Jane again looked around, trying to find a clue or something. He didn't see anything, still confused by the situation he was in. He walked past all the walls, in the hope to find a hidden door. Luckily, he found one. He pushed it open, and as soon as he entered the room behind it, he heard someone scream.<p>

"HELP! Get me out of here! FUCKING HELL! HELP!"

It was a man, a white male from around begin 30. Soon, he recognized who it was. It was O'Laughlin, Van Pelts fiancée. He was tied to a bed, with above and beneath him two power drills.

"Jane? Fucking hell, what are you doing? Get me out of here man!"

Jane looked around. At O'Laughlins feet, he saw a tape recorder. He picked it up. There was his name on it, "Jane", with next to it "Play me". He pressed play.

"Jane, over the last few months, you and your team grew closer and closer to finding Red John, but always too less to find out who he was. Here, in this bed, you find your friend O'Laughlin. Well, friend, you consider him as a friend, but you don't know he is a sidekick of Red John. He gained your trust, as well as the trust of your whole team. You can free him, if you find the key in time to untie the chains. The key is somewhere hidden in this room. So, do you forgive him, with the risk he will soon kill one of you, or will you let him die? Live or die, make your choice.", and as soon as the tape recorder was finished, the power drills started to rotate.

"Jane, please, I didn't mean to hurt any of your team, only you! PLEASE! Jane, please, come on man!"

Jane looked at O'Laughlin. Did he want to free him? Now that he knew that he wanted to hurt him and his team, he didn't knew anymore.

"Jane, please! You will not get anywhere near Red John if you let me die! If you free me, I will tell everything, I promise!"

That was it. Jane decided to free him. He looked around, again searching for a message or clue or something. Then, he saw it. A little smiley on the wall, the same smiley Red John uses. In front of it, there was a key hanging. He ran to it, looking at the smiley at the wall, then grabbing the key. He turned around to O'Laughlin. He started to search for the lock, the lock for the key.

"Jane, hurry up! COME ON!"

There it was. He put the key in the locker, and he heard a click. The chains where untied now, and O'Laughlin stood up as fast as he could. Right when O'Laughlin was on the floor, the power drills stopped spinning, showing that the trap was done.

"O my God, thanks Jane!" O'Laughlin hugged Jane. Jane didn't respond.

"We need to go to the next room, Craig." Craig agreed, only Jane with a strange feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>The whole team sat at the table, except for Van Pelt, who was still looking for something, something that drove them closer to finding Jane.<p>

"Boss! I got something, I guess!" Everybody gathered around Van Pelt.

"I couldn't find where his cell phone is, but when I took a look at the security footage from the parking lot, I saw this."

She pressed the play button, and a video started. On it, Jane, walking to his car. He grabbed his keys, but suddenly, a figure showed up behind his car, grabbing him. The figure then picked up Jane, and walked away.

"From how late was this?"

"02.00 midnight." Lisbon felt like she was about to cry. Jane was captured before, but not by a figure with a pig mask.

"Alright, try to find out if someone saw something."

She walked to her office. Her stomach twisted. She felt lost. What did she have to do without him?

* * *

><p>"Jane, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm doing what that man wants us to do. Find our way out of this mess."

Craig sighs. He couldn't every imagine he would be stuck in a room with the man who he was destined to destroy. And now, he wanted Jane to understand why he did it, why Red John did it. 'Cause both he and John weren't the devils, Red John only wanted Jane to see that he didn't liked being scammed in the media, and he himself only did what Red John wanted him to do. But now, he sees what he did to all the people who like him: he destroys them. He destroys Grace. Grace, his fiancée. When Red John told him he had to engage himself to Grace van Pelt, he felt his stomach twist. But after he had met her, he didn't regret it. He liked her a lot, although he would never love her as much as she loved him. He saw it, she loved him with all her hearth. Thank god that this insane creature who put Jane and him in this house decided to do this, because he could no longer live with the feeling of guilt.

"Craig. Come help me, please."

Craig was back in reality. He saw Jane standing at a box.

"Will you help me lifting this box? It's heavy, and I have a hunch that the next clue will be in there somehow."

"Of course." They both lifted the box up, and Jane was right. Beneath the box was a letter. As soon as they put the box down, Jane grabbed it. It said: "X marks the spot."

"X marks the spot? What the hell?", Craig exclaimed.

"Craig, shut up. Screaming won't help us!" Jane walked around, thinking.

"Wait a minute... X marks the spot... What if..." Jane ran around the room. He turned off the lights, and there it was. A "X" on the wall.

"Jane, you're brilliant.", Craig said.

"I know." Jane looked around the room, searching for a sharp stick or something. He found a screwdriver.

"This will do it, I guess..." He crushed the screwdriver into the wall, the part where the X marked the wall. Behind the tiles, there was a key.

"Finally! Alright, give it, I will open up the door!", Craig exclaimed.

Jane hesitated, but finally gave in and threw the key over to Craig.

"Thanks... Alright, now, all we have to do is find out for which lock this key is determined..."

Craig again ran across the room, trying every lock. At the last one, he heard a click. He gasped as he opened the room.

* * *

><p>"Van Pelt, do you have anything?", Lisbon screaming when she ran into the bullpen, again.<p>

"Uhm... Yes, actually. Two minutes ago I got this message, I haven't seen it yet. I think it has something to do with Jane."

"Okay, show it."

Grace pressed play. On the screen, a clown appeared. Grace gasped.

"Hello Agent Lisbon. At the moment, you are most likely wondering where your consultant is. I know the answer. He is playing my game, just like you play his games. You have time, time to find your beloved Patrick Jane. I will not say where he is, I think that you are smart enough to find that out yourself. Or at least, Grace van Pelt is. I will give you one small glimpse of Patrick." Just as he finished that line, a video of two men appeared on the screen. Grace gasped again, still her hands before her mouth. As soon as Lisbon wanted to ask why she gasped, she saw it. On the video were Patrick Jane and Graig O'Laughlin. "You see, they are safe, no need to worry. Yet", and the clown disappeared. Lisbon forgot to breath. This could not be true...

"Okay, Grace, try to find out where that video came from, and let me know as soon as you found out! I will again inform agent Hightower... If you see the boys, inform them too!", and she ran through the hallway, trying to find Hightower...

* * *

><p>Jane looked at Craig when he opened the door. In the room were three people: One woman and two men. He recognized them immediately: They were the agents who were working on the Red John case, and particularly his wife and daughters case. The woman was holding a tape recorder, and Jane approached her. He took the recorder, and pressed play.<p>

"Patrick, in front of you is the team which was determined to find Red John, just like you were determined to find him. But they failed, just like all the others. But they never tried again, even thought they had enough clues to find his location. You never forgave them they quitted. Can you forgive them now? These people are chained, beneath each of them shutters. When the time runs out, the shutters will open and they will drown in the water beneath it, suffering a long and painful death. You can free them, but you will have to sacrifice yourself. Look around Patrick, and see I'm not lying. Live or die, make their choice.", and the recorder stopped. The woman screamed.

Jane was confused. He never knew what they got, he never knew how many evidence they had. But he knew. How...? He was dragged back to the reality when the woman screamed again, calling his name.

"Patrick, please! I'm sorry, I wanted to inform you, but Ben never wanted to!", to which the brown man next to screamed: "You bitch, you know that's not true! I wanted to tell him, but YOU never wanted it!" The woman almost cried. Janes heart broke. He didn't want to see them arguing. They were the best friends.

The other man screamed. "Abigail and Ben, you both didn't want to tell him! Come on Jane, you have to believe me! Please?"

The three were now screaming at each other, and Craig looked at Jane. Jane was even more confused than he was before. He looked around the room. Two clocks were ticking now. One was set on fifteen minutes, the other on four minutes. Jane decided to observe the three to find out who was speaking the truth. He first turned to Tyler, the youngest of the three. He knew Tyler was a terrible liar. He once tried to convince Jane that he hadn't stolen Janes donuts, but Jane had seen that he was lying, and he finally found them.

"Jane, please, you know that I cannot lie!" Jane saw it. He wasn't lying, he looked way to confused to lie. He walked over to Abigail. He found Abigail kind of attractive, despite the fact that she was already married. Not as attractive thought as one particular black-haired woman... He observed her. Nope, she wasn't lying either. That only left Ben.

"No, Jane, serious, I'm not lying! Please! Believe me! You can trust me!" Jane was getting really confused. Ben was also not lying either. He looked at the clock. Just two minutes to go. Then, he thought of something. No, that could never... Or could it? Craig nodded. He understood. They looked around, to see where they had to stand or do something to save them.

There it was.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was getting mad. She tried to stop her tears for another five minutes, but if they didn't find Jane, she would kill herself. Half the building knew Jane was kidnapped, and they were all trying their best to save him. He could only hope it was enough...<p>

"BOSS! I have his address!" Lisbon ran to Grace, who gave her a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Come with me!", she screamed at her team, who obeyed very easily. She smiled just a little bit, because even though Jane made their lives miserable, they all tried their best to find him and save him. Jackass.

* * *

><p>There it was. The two holes in the wall. What was it, exactly? Craig and Jane approached it at the same time. Jane looked at it. Then he knew it. It was a switch. He had to put his hands in it, grabbing the ropes at the end of the tubes and pull it. But the walls of the tubes were covered with sharp razors. He knew he wasn't going to survive it when he did that. He turned around again and looked at the three, still arguing and yelling at each other. Did he really wanted to give his life for them? Suddenly, he heard man screaming. He turned around and saw that Craig had put his arms in the tubes. The three were quiet almost immediately: they all looked at Craig O'Laughlin, giving his life for them. The three were released from the chains, and ran as fast as they could to the sides of the room, leaving the shutters behind them. At that moment, the shutters opened and they saw the reservoirs, filled with a lot of water, in the holes. Craig screamed more then he screamed just a few moments ago. Jane turned around to see Craig lying on the floor, his arms brutally wounded by the razors.<p>

"Jane! COME HERE!", he exclaimed. Jane did as he said.

"Please, tell Grace I love her, and explain what I did and why I did it and..." his words were cut off by another scream of pain, causing Jane to nod in an instance and running away. After a few more screams, from both Craig and the three people, who were now watching Craig in terror, one series of screams faded away, as Craig slowly closed his eyes. He was dead.

The whole ride to the old factory was a hell. A hell for all of them. For Rigsby, because he had seen the video of Jane and Craig, and he knew that it didn't calm Van Pelt down that he was there. He loved her, he never stopped loving her. For Cho, well, not really for Cho, but he sure was worried about Jane. For Van Pelt, because her fiancée and love of her life was trapped in a house, in which they didn't knew if he would survive or die. And of course for Lisbon, because she felt her whole team suffered, and because Jane was in danger. Jane... The man who always made fun of dead people, but maybe soon was a dead person himself. She didn't want to think about it. Arriving at the factory, she felt her heart beat fast in her chest. She needed to find him, and really quick, because otherwise, this will become her death.

Abigail cried. Ben and Tyler looked at each other and didn't knew what to do. Jane just stood there. Stood there and watched at Craig. Poor man... He was trapped by Red John and now by this freak...

He was pulled back into reality when heard the clock ticking again. He turned around and looked at the clock. Just nine minutes to. Who knew what was hiding behind that next door. Speaking of doors: how would they open the door? He approached the three people in the corner of the room. They looked at him. Suddenly, he knew it. He put them back on their feet and felt their pockets. Yes, the pocket of Abigail contained a key. He ran to the door, and opened it. He ran into the room behind it. The room they were in was almost a hospital room, but not really a hospital room. The lights were green, and the smell was unbearable. But... He knew that smell. That was the smell of dead bodies. He looked around. He counted the bodies. Four bodies. One of an old man, approximately 50 or 60 years old. His throat was cut. Against the wall lay a woman. Or at least, he thought that she was a woman, 'cause her head was completely destroyed. A man was laying beside her. He told himself they were husband and wife, he could see it in the way the man was laying against her. At the other side of the bed lay another woman. A woman with a red shirt and black shorts. She had black hair, and her left hand was reaching out for the old man. He knew immediately that she was in love with him. He didn't even need his Mentalist skills to see that. Abigail was screaming. Jane turned around.

"Guys, look around and see if you can see any key hidden somewhere!" They all did as he said. Then, a line occurred him: "X marks the spot."

"X marks the spot.", he murmured. He ran to the light shift and turned the light off. Again, an "X" appeared on the wall. He smiled to himself. That freak that kept them hear sure was not smart! He grabbed the screwdriver he was still holding, and stabbed it into the wall. This time, he saw not a small hiding place. He saw more. He continued to stab into the wall, revealing a hole in behind the tiles. He looked at the three, who were still standing in the corner of the room, Abigail trying to not look at the four bodies, and Ben and Tyler looking at each other and at Jane. He emerged them to follow him, and they did.

* * *

><p>They entered the building, splitting up to see if the building was clear.<p>

"Room 1 clear!"

"Room 3 and 4 clear!"

"Room 2 clear!" Lisbon walked around. This sure was a strange building. She walked into Room 5, and saw a chair in the middle of the room. Alongside the chair, there was a TV. Lisbon walked over to the TV...

The team ran into the room when they saw Lisbon examining the TV standing there, in the middle of the room. When she pressed the play button, a clown again appeared on the screen, saying: "Hello agent Lisbon. When you see this, you are really close to finding true love. But will you succeed? Will you be capable of finding your beloved Patrick Jane? We will find out soon. On the wall you see a clock. That clock signals how many minutes Patrick has left before he will face his death. Hurry up, Teresa, or else you will be too late", and with that said, the door behind them closes. Grace gasps, terrified of being stuck in an unknown room. But something in Lisbon makes her feel strong, strong enough to continue this and find Jane. She WILL find him, dead or alive.

When Jane steps through the wall, he again sees an tape recorder, with on it the words: "The final challenge." He presses play.

"Hello Patrick, Abigail, Ben and Tyler. Up until now, you were scared. You were afraid no one trusted you, and you trusted no one. There's no need for that. With this final game, you will see who you can trust and who you can't trust. Let the game begin." Jane looks at the other three. They look terrified.

"No need to be terrified, you heard him", and they all just nod. Jane begins to walk to the chair. He shivers. There's blood on it. In the middle of the room, there are big razors, all pointing at the chair. He rubs the back of his head. "Why is there only one chair?", Jane murmurs to himself. Abigail soon rushes of the stand in the corner of the room.

"I'm not going to sit in that chair! Ben is!"

"No, you fucking bitch, YOU are!" And soon, the three are shouting again at each other. Jane looks at the clock. Only two minutes left. He looks around the room. He then sees a shutter in the corner of the room, just were the three idiots are arguing. He then understands. The chair is safe, it's that corner that is the fatal place to be. But they don't know it yet. He thinks. Should he tell them? He thinks about Craig again. He gave his life for them. Jane needs to give his life for him, even though he was a helper of Red John, and for them. But he didn't wanted it. He didn't want to tell them what he thought. He kept thinking about a particular black-haired agent whom he really, truly loved. He needed to do it for her, he needed to stay alive for Teresa Lisbon. So he said to the three: "Alright guys, I will sit in this chair, okay? You guys can just stand there, in the corner of the room, and watch me die, okay?" They all were shocked. They never thought about that one. But they nodded. They didn't have another choice. So Jane sat down in the chair, nervous, and pressed the red button which said "Press me". He felt guilty, when he heard not the razors in the middle of the room, but the screams from the three in the corner of the room, screaming because the shutter opened and they fell through the floor, landing in the reservoir beneath it, and struggling to survive. Jane forced himself to not look at them, but he couldn't. He had to look at them. Finally, after one minute, they are quiet and the shutter shuts itself. Right then, the clock rings, saying Janes time is over. He is frightened. Is he going to die? But just then, he hears load screams from behind the doors. He recognizes the screams: It's Lisbons. She is trying to save him. He hears Rigsby screaming she needs to get out of the way, followed by a loud thud. Another loud thud. Rigsby and Cho are forcing the door to free Jane. Then, Jane sees a tape recorder. He freezes. The last one should have been the last recorder, right?

"Congratulations Patrick. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore."

Right then, a loud noise says Rigsby and Cho succeeded in forcing the door. Immediately, Lisbon steps into the room, and looks around. She then sees Jane, and runs right in his arms.

"O my God Jane, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, Teresa... He... Saved me, I guess..." He puts his arms around Lisbon. He hears her crying. That's all he needed to hear. He knew it was over.

**A/N: So, that's it, that's my story . Phew, it took me longer than I thought . I know, it's not really good, but at least I tried .**

**Please review! It's very much appreciated!**

**- Dominique -**


End file.
